


At Least They're Happy

by lavenderlotion



Series: Drabbles [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale Can Have Nice Things, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy grocery shopping, HaleCest, Homophobia, Incest, M/M, Mates, Peter Hale Can Have Nice Things, Peter Hale Deserves Nice Things, Polyamorous relationship, Polyamory, Rude ass ladys, Stiles Stilinski Can Have Nice Things, Stiles Stilinski Deserves Nice Things, Uncle/Nephew - Freeform, domestic feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 08:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10918371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: It was hard being in a polyamorous relationship with two older men who happened to be Uncle and Nephew. What the town didn’t know was, well, werewolves. And mates. Fucking mates gave zero shits about blood relation, apparently. There was also magic. Stiles magic claimed these two men as his and, well, he was completely okay with letting his magic make that choice.Whatever. They were happy. They deserved nice things. All of them.





	At Least They're Happy

Grocery shopping was probably one of Stiles’ most favorite things to do. He loved it. Always had. It was something he _always_ did with his mom. He would push the cart after her whenever they were out. After that it was something he had to do. He ignored the looks he got when at 11 he was grocery shopping on his own. His dad was busy, whatever. Then it became something he did alone, a way to get away from all the crazy that had become his life and just _breathe_. Now? Now he loved it because Derek hated it

However because Stiles loved it he always came. Peter came because he liked seeing Derek annoyed.

Okay, maybe his relationship wasn’t the healthiest, whatever.

Today was a good day though. Shopping was always easier after a round of morning sex. Derek and Peter were ahead of him, fingers interlaced and Peter was talking low in Derek’s ear about something. Probably his latest law case. Ever since Peter started working again he talked _a lot_ about it. Honestly, Derek and Stiles just liked seeing him so happy.

Stiles was currently bent over looking for a can of kidney beans, or well a _sixth_ can of kidney beans because making chili for a pack of werewolves was _hard fucking work_ and took way too many beans. When he stood he felt a warm body press against his back, thick arms wrapping around his waist as Derek placed a kiss to the back of his head. He smiled at himself, relaxing into it before stepping out the embrace and pulling Derek beside him as he twined their fingers together dropping the last can in the cart Peter was now pushing.

He dropped a kiss to Peter’s cheek as he passed, moving forwards to get _more fucking beans_ when he heard an outraged … screech behind them. He turned, worried he was going to have to fight off some sort of monster before lunch. He saw instead a middle aged woman, face red with rage as she shielded the eyes of a little boy.

Stiles lifted an eyebrow at the woman, fingers still wrapped up with Derek’s as the woman continue to stare them down, practically seething.

“Yes?” Peter asked, voice smooth and amused.

“How _dare_ you sin so openly in public!” The lady spat out. Ah, one of those, “You’re _kind_ are disgraceful!”

Stiles looked at Peter and then Derek before shrugging his shoulders, “Maybe, but the sex is _great_.”

He turned away after that, tuning out the hate filled words being shouted after him while humming Lorde’s Green Light, bumping shoulders with Peter while tightening his hold on Derek’s hand.

“I’m really getting tired of this.” Derek sighed when they turned the aisle, “None of us deserve it.”

“Holy shit Derek. Did you really just say you _didn’t_ deserve something bad? Did you just imply you _deserve good things_!?” Stiles all but shouted, bouncing on his toes while beaming at Derek.

“I believe he did, sweetheart. Maybe we’re a good influence?” Peter said, stepping forward to caress Derek’s face placing a soft kiss to the younger wolf’s lips.

“I really doubt that, Peter.” Derek dead panned, but pressed another peck to his Uncle’s lips, “Maybe I’m starting to believe it. You’re really persuasive.”

Stiles blushed when Derek pressed a kiss to his cheek before sighing and saying, “One month. One month and I’ll have my fucking degree and we can leave this horrible, horrible town.”

They dropped it after that, trying to forget. It was hard being in a polyamorous relationship with two older men who happened to be Uncle and Nephew. What the town didn’t know was, well, werewolves. And mates. Fucking mates gave zero shits about blood relation, apparently. There was also magic. Stiles magic claimed these two men as his and, well, he was completely okay with letting his magic make that choice.

Whatever. They were happy. They deserved nice things. All of them.

**Author's Note:**

> HERE U GO LAUREN!!!!! MUCH LOVE!!!!  
> literally any work this ship is like ... indirectly because of you since you introduced me too them.  
> anyway, i hate haters! cute fluff!  
> much love to you all!!!!!
> 
> [my tumblr!!!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
